New Blood
by tuerilupime628
Summary: AU During Attack of The Clones: When Anakin starts having nightmares regarding the safety of his mother, he returns home to rescue her. However, he finds that things on Tatooine are not as how he left them. Acacia has been kidnapped by the sand people, wanting revenge on the brother she never knew who left her behind. However, she finds that things may not be as they appear.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The dark surrounds me. Minute after minute. Hour after hour. Day after day. All I see is the darkness. How long have I been here? Two days at least. They bring me food once a day, a small piece of stale bread and a glass of milk. It's not much, but I'm guessing their own people don't get much themselves. Sand people can't afford much when no one will sell to them. Unless of course they're being held at gunpoint, which they often are.

But that's more rare now. Sand people shootings have become less common in the last ten years. Ever since the Jedi came they've been too scared that one might be lurking behind any corner. We've all heard the rumors that they're still here. Or that they left one behind. The Jedi. The bringers of peace.

Personally, I despise the Jedi. They took everything from me. Bringers of peace? More like bringers of destruction. At least that's what they did to my family, what they did to my mother. My mother who only wanted to protect her son. But _they_ took her son and left her in slavery. That's what Owen told me, my real brother.

I was cleaning the house, mom and dad's room. There was a box on mom's night table. I opened it. I know I shouldn't have, but I did. The box was small and wooden, with an engraved "X" on the top. I sat on the bed. There was a picture inside of a little boy with sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "That's Anakin." I turned around to see Owen standing there with a broom in his hand. "That's your brother."

Owen went on to explain what happened, it's strange that it was only a few months before me. Ten months before me did Anakin leave my mother to become a jedi. Owen told me what happened: two jedi came to Tatooine after their ship broke down and they took Anakin back to train with them.

They left Shmi. They left her to be a slave for life. Thank the stars, dad found her and bought her only to save her. Dad saved mom and married her, all within the span of a month. If only Anakin had waited one more month, things would have turned around and he would have been set free.

I would have another brother.

At least, I would know my other brother.

No one actually knows if Anakin is still alive. The jedi aren't allowed to have attachments or connections with their old lives. I guess that includes breaking promises to come back for the ones that you love. That's what Owen told me, that Anakin promised to come back for mom. But, it's been ten years so I say the odds of that happening are slim.

Maybe that's why I am here, because my stupid older brother couldn't keep his promise to rescue us. Maybe if he had come a few years ago, I wouldn't be here, tied up on a stick inside the home of a sand person. They haven't killed me yet, which I guess is a good sign, or a terrible one, depending on what they want to do to me.

We were tending the gardens when it happened. Owen and Beru were closest to the house, they were the ones harvesting the lettuce heads. I was in the next patch over, picking strawberries; they were red as roses and so sweet they tasted like pure sugar. Mom and dad were furthest out, harvesting carrots and beets. That was when we heard them, or more their calling card: the cry of a bantha.

We could see them, out in the distance with their long hides and curling horns, it was then that I knew it was too late. The sand people were fast, and they were smarter than most gave them credit for, they knew how to strategize. Others who have been attacked, or have watched others, say that when you hear the cry of the bantha, you're already dead.

I started running for the house. Owen and Beru were running too, I looked behind me to see mom and dad as well. That was when I heard a gunshot ring out into the fields. I looked behind me, and saw my father fall. I felt like my heart had been shredded inside my chest. I started running back to my parents as fast as my legs could carry me. The sand people were still a far way out, though their guns had long distance. Mom was struggling to lift dad up, trying to get him to hold on to her shoulder.

"Acaica, no! Run back! Go home!" She screamed at me, but I wouldn't leave my father. I hoisted him up so that he could hold onto my shoulder, but he was heavy and we were slow in crossing the fields.

That was when I heard another gunshot ring out and consequently, my mother fell down, taking all of us with her. "MOM!" I screamed, running over to her. "Mom, please, please no!" Tears sprung from my eyes, as my already shredded heart disintegrated and my chest was empty. I checked my mother for blood, and saw the gaping black hole in her lower back. "Mom, please!" I begged pulling her head into my lap. I knew I wouldn't be able to get both of my parents back to the house. But how could I leave one of them behind?

The rest of it went by in a blurry haze. The sand people caught up to us. Both of my parents had passed out, but not me. I was lucky enough to see it all. For some reason, they left my dad behind. One sand person locked our wrists with rope, it cut my wrists every time I tried to move.

I was thrown over one of their shoulders, and my mother was picked up by another one of them. We were carried a long while and thrown onto the back of the bantha. That was when they hit me on the back of the head with one of their clubs and I blacked out.

If Anakin had come back, this never would have happened. He should have kept his promise. If he had, my parents would be alive, and I wouldn't be here. It's his fault.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

My heart rate is elevated, and I can feel the blush in my cheeks. I adjust my cloak over my shoulders, straightening the lapel. "You seem a little on edge," Obi Wan's voice cuts through my haze of distraction.

"Not at all." I don't want him to sense my distraction. Of course, I'm on edge though, someone has been trying to kill Padme.

"I haven't felt you this tense since we fell into that nest of gundarks." He's trying to relieve the tension. Fine, I'll let him.

I scoff, "You fell into that nightmare, Master, and I rescued you, remember?" It certainly was a nightmare, the smell of coppery blood as Obi Wan's cuts flowed from the gundarks claws. We were trying to save a little girl who was being kept by them.

"Oh...yes," he laughs. I chuckle too, recalling that night. It was frightening at the time, but in the end it was all a big laugh. Everyone got out alright, and the gundarks were slain. The little girl certainly was funny, putting a positive spin on the situation.

My heart rate quickens again. The little girl was just like _her_. Serious, but funny. Padme was always able to break tension. I will see her in just a moment. Her angelic skin. Her bright eyes. Kind smile. Long, silky, brown hair. I love her. I never stopped loving her. I could tell her. The Jedi aren't allowed to have attachments, but that doesn't mean we cannot love. I could tell her. I should tell her. Love is encouraged.

"You're sweating," Obi Wan observes, "relax. Take a deep breath."

"I haven't seen her in ten years, Master." We look towards the door as the elevator slows. _Here we go_.

The door opens to Jar Jar Binks, that is, Ambassador Jar Jar Binks now. "Obi? Obi!" His high voice distracts me from my anxiety, even if only for a moment. "Mesa so smilen to seein yousa!" He shakes Obi Wan's hand up and down, a violent swing.

"It's good to see you again, Jar Jar." He guides us to the living room, there's a woman standing facing us, her dress is a deep purple and her hair up in a tall bun. There's also a man standing in standard guard uniform, next to a woman facing away from me, towards her balcony. It's _her_. It's really her. Padme.

"Senator Padme, mesa palos here! Lookie, lookie Senator, desa Jedi arriven." Padme turns around, and she exceeds every expectation in a breath. Her dress accents her small figure, and her hair pulled back only makes her eyes seem bigger. She is so... _beautiful._

"It's a great pleasure to see you again, milady." Obi Wan and I bow to the Senator of Naboo.

"It's been far too long, Master Kenobi." She comes forward and shakes his hand, her voice is as angelic as I remember it. Then she notices me, recognition runs over her face. "Ani? My goodness, you've grown."

I don't have time to think about the words as they spill out of my mouth, "so have you. Grown more beautiful, I mean." Wrong words, I know they're the wrong ones too. I'm so stupid, "Well, f-for a Senator, I mean." Yes, so stupid.

Her smile diffuses the tension, "Ani, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine." We walk over to the couches facing each other, Padme and her lady-in-waiting on one side, Obi Wan and I on the other. The Captain stands guard over Padme.

"Our presence here will be invisible, milady, I can assure you." Obi Wan says.

"I'm Captain Typho, head of Her Majesty's security service. Queen Jamillia has been informed of your assignment. I am grateful you are here, Master Kenobi. The situation is more dangerous than the Senator will admit."

"I don't need more security, I need answers. I want to know who's trying to kill me." She makes eye contact with me.

"We are here to protect you, Senator, not to start an investigation." Obi Wan responds, but he's wrong.

"We will find out who's trying to kill you Padme, I promise you." I look her deep in the eyes. Maybe she'll understand what I mean to say. _I love you._

"We will not exceed our mandate, my young padawan learner." Obi Wan faces me, his face is serious. He's trying to teach me a lesson, but I'm not a child anymore. It's been ten years, shouldn't I have a bit more of a say in what happens?

"I meant that in the interest of protecting her, Master." I try to cover myself, I do not wish to be scolded here and now in front of Padme. It seems weak.

"We will not go through this exercise again, Anakin… - and you will pay attention to my lead." I am not a child, I will not be scolded like one. I decide to challenge Obi Wan, I must show Padme that I am not the "little boy" she knew on Tatooine. I'm not that little boy anymore. I am a man, and a Jedi noless.

"Why?" It's a simple question, but powerful.

"What?" Obi Wan seems shocked by my questioning his authority.

"Why else do you think we were assigned to her if not to find the killer? Protection is a job for local security, not Jedi. It's overkill, Master. Investigation is implied in our mandate." It's true, and Obi Wan is ignoring this. I would die to protect Padme, and he knows it. I have to show Padme this too.

"We will do exactly, as the Council has instructed. And you will learn your place, young one." I clench my teeth, why is he stampeding on my attempt to impress Padme?

"Perhaps with merely your presence... the mystery surrounding this threat will be revealed." Padme stands, and the rest of us follow her example. "Now, if you'll excuse me... I will retire." She and the lady-in-waiting glide out of the room to what must be Padme's chambers. Obi Wan and I turn to Captain Typho and Jar Jar.

"I know I'll feel better having you here. I'll have an officer stationed on every floor, and I'll be in the control center downstairs." Typho says, though he's mostly talking to Obi Wan now. I pull Jar Jar off to the side.

"Mesa busten with happiness seein yousa again, Ani." Jar Jar's words bring no comfort to me though, it is good to see him again, but the only one I wanted to be happy about seeing me is Padme.

"She hardly even recognized me, Jar Jar. I've thought about her every day since we parted, and," I look back to where she disappeared with longing, "she's forgotten me completely."

"Shesa happy. Happier den mesa seein her in a longo time."

"You're focusing on the negative, Anakin." Obi Wan has joined us, Typho walking towards the elevator, "be mindful of your thoughts. She was pleased to see us. Now, let's check the security."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Food just came again. Stale bread, lumpy milk. I wouldn't drink it if I had access to anything else. But I feel myself being dehydrated. It's never not hot on Tatooine, staying hydrated is a must at all times. I didn't see the one who fed me, it's too dark, even outside. This must be my third night here.

Not to mention that besides my starving stomach and my dehydrated throat, I'm bored out of my mind. At least at home I had books to read, chores to do. Here, I am alone with my thoughts.

I daydream about pod racing, my favorite thing to do. Dad and Owen say it's too dangerous, not something a girl should do with her free time. But, I don't care. I love pod racing. I love feeling the wind on my face, brushing my hair back.

I love feeling the heat of the engine, the thrill of doing turns around the obstacles abounding. What do I do now that I can't pod race? I may never pod race again. I'm probably going to die soon. Why they have even kept me alive for this long is a mystery to me.

I doubt anyone is looking for me. Owen and Beru are probably already on their honeymoon.

Dad is probably dead.

Mom is probably dead.

I'm probably dead soon enough.

Owen and Beru have been waiting for an excuse to leave for years. They want to get married, have children, be their own people. They're both nice, and I know they both love me. I don't blame them for wanting to get away. Chances are though, they've already sold the farm and left.

Though honestly, if it were the other way around? I would too.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! So I probably should have done this at the beginning of Chapter 1 but oh well. Just my disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of these characters! I was inspired to write this fanfic by another writer and story on this site.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:

I pace the floor of the apartment, the blue carpet unnerving me and my senses. Everything is peaceful, though I feel as though there's trouble on the horizon, like an itch I can't quite scratch. I hear the low hum of the elevator as Obi Wan comes back up to the apartment after his meeting with Padme's security team. The doors peel open, "Captain Typho has more than enough men downstairs. No assassin would try that way." Obi Wan strolls across the apartment, and I go to meet him. He throws his robe on the couch, "any activity up here?"

"Quiet as a tomb." I tell him the truth of why I am bothered, "I don't like just waiting here for something to happen to her."

He pulls out the small device that allows us to see into Padme's room, "what's going on?" He's confused.

"Ah, she covered the cameras. I don't think she liked me watching her."

"What is she thinking?" He assertively walks toward her room.

"She programmed R2 to warn us if there is an intruder," I assure him.

"There are many other ways to kill a Senator."

"I know, but we also want to catch this assassin, don't we, Master?" I ask, what is he thinking? I promised Padme that we would find out who is trying to kill her and I intend to keep that promise.

"You're using her as bait." His voice is accusatory.

I shrug, "It was her idea." His eyebrows raise in suspicion, "don't worry, no harm will come to her. I can sense everything going on in that room. Trust me."

"It's too risky," he shakes his head looking at her door, "besides, your senses aren't that attuned, my young apprentice." What is he talking about? He's so hypocritical.

"Yours are?" I accuse.

"Possibly."

I stare out at the city from my position on the balcony. The lights, the speeders racing by, everyone going so fast. People need to slow down, as I look out, I realize why speeder crashes have increased this last year.

"You look tired." Obi Wan's voice surprises me. I didn't know he was watching me, his eyes full of concern.

"I don't sleep well anymore," I tell him. It's true, the nightmares have been bothering me for a few days now.

"Because of your mother." I told my Master about the dream, after seeing it for the second time. I nod, reliving the dream of my mother being tortured. She screams for me, "Anakin! Anakin! Help me!" I turn back to Obi Wan, "I don't know why I keep dreaming about her."

He strolls towards me, "Dreams pass in time."

"I'd much rather dream about Padme." I meet him in the middle of the balcony and together we stroll back into the living room of the apartment, "just being around her again is," I take a deep breath, "intoxicating."

"Be mindful of your thoughts, Anakin. They betray you." Obi Wan reminds me, "you've made a commitment to the Jedi order, a commitment not easily broken. And don't forget, she's a politician." I turn to face him, "They're not to be trusted."

"She's not like the others in the Senate, Master." I argue, I know this to be true. Padme is kind, not corrupted.

"It is my experience with Senators, that they only focus on pleasing those who fund their campaigns, and they're in no means scared of forgetting the niceties of democracy in order to get those funds."

I roll my eyes, "Not another lecture. At least not on the economics of politics." Obi Wan raises his eyebrows in a scolding manner. "Besides," I continue, "you're generalizing. The chancellor doesn't appear to be corrupt."

"Palpatine is a politician," Obi Wan continues his earlier argument, "I have observed that he is very clever in following the passions and the prejudices of the Senators."

We're face to face now, "I think he's a good man. My-" the world stops in nearly half a second. Something is very wrong in Padme's chambers. Intruder.

"I sense it too." Obi Wan agrees, and we're running to her room.

The doors slide open quickly, probably Obi Wan's doing with his mind, and immediately I can see the bugs crawling to Padme's neck. I leap onto the bed, drawing my saber and let the beam of light cut the bugs in half. The arthropods fly across the room hitting the wall. I turn to the window, the only point of possible entry and see the flying vehicle with a compartment that would have been perfect for the bugs.

Just as the vehicle recoils from the window and goes to speed away, Obi Wan leaps out the window and takes hold of the speeder. "Stay here!" I yell at Padme, knowing she'll be safe. Then I dash out of the room seeing, Typho and her lady-in-waiting rushing to meet the Senator.

She's safe.

Now I just have to save my Master. No problem.


End file.
